From The Inside
by Anubis-Shinigami
Summary: [OneShot] HeeroXRelena Pairing. HOWEVER I wrote this SOLEY for the purpose of bearking them up! They make a horrible couple . . .


Author's Note: Most of the things Relena does in this story are based on what my friend's reactions when she is under stress. I wrote this because I think Relena would behave in the exact same way. This story just shows that some people can not handle stress very well. I used to despise Relena, though now I don't hate her as much. Also, Catherine is not Trowa's sister in this fanfic. And I don't hate any of the characters, except maybe Relena. This is also in Heero's point of view. This fanfic is based on the song "From the Inside" by Linkin Park.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, because if I did I would pair up Heero with some one better than Relena.  
  
It had been several months after the war against Marie-mea and her false army. Most of the Gundam pilots had already found a way to adapt to a new world without war. Trowa had stayed with Catherine in the circus, and he had gotten even better at flips than he was. There was even talk of them being a couple. Wufei had joined Sally in being one of the Preventers. Sally seemed to have had a good effect on Wufei because he had gradually stopped his tight-ass act of hating women. Duo had gone to Vegas to try his luck. It worked and he got $100,000, except that in his next bet he lost 80,000. Eventually, Duo went back to the colonies to become a mechanic and there he met up with Hilde. After that he and Hilde started dating and eventually moved into one apartment together.  
  
As for myself? I became one of Relena's guards - that way I could still put my skill of hacking to use. After about a month of my job, Relena invited me to one of her formal parties as her date. The party went really well and I realized I didn't hate socializing with people as much as I thought I would. About a week later, Relena asked me out on a dinner date, and for some reason I said yes. After that we started "dating" in a way and when she traveled, I spent my nights in her hotel suites.  
  
But of course this couldn't be kept at a low profile. Thanks to the media, the whole world, knows my name, my occupation, what I look like and everything else that a hacker needs to keep private. Other than the damn media, there was also my so called friend . . .  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Awww Don't they make such a cute couple!! The psycho killer and the stalker!!" Duo said as he broke down laughing. "Who would've thought!!"  
  
"Duo, will you shut up already?" I asked, with more than irritation in my voice.  
  
"Sorry, Heero, but it's just so unbelievable!" Duo said as he wiped away a tear, the effect laughing too hard had on him. There was an uncomfortable silence. I watched the idiot grin his face off while I glared daggers into him - daring him to say something.  
  
"Heero and Relena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, shit - !" Duo exclaimed as I lunged toward him with my fist. His stupid agility stopped me from breaking that pretty face of his. He kept laughing as he dodged my assaults.  
  
"First come LOOOVEEE!! Then comes MARRIAGE!! Then comes the BABY in the baby carriage!!" Duo said as he ran backwards into something. He stopped his chant abruptly. Duo tensed up and his eyes went wide, as if scared that the person he bumped into would kill him. I found it highly comical. He slowly turned around and sighed his relief as he realize that "that something hard" were Wufei's abs.  
  
"Wow, Wu-man, you got me scared there! I thought you were Heero's evil twin and you wanted to kill me!" Duo said as Wufei rolled his eyes. No longer finding fun in knocking Duo unconscious. Pity, I would have enjoyed the show. At that moment Trowa and Quatre came into the room as well as Relena, of all people.  
  
"Hello, Heero, could you please escort me around?" Relena asked as she approached me. From the corner of my eye I saw Duo trying very hard not to burst into laughter.  
  
"Sure, after I finish something." I told her as I saw Duo get that wide- eyed look again. Relena just looked at me in confusion and then shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Nevertheless, I did escort Relena that evening, almost everywhere really. But Hilde was left unaccompanied. Duo spent the rest of the night locked in a broom closet and was finally found by a maid in the morning, snoring like the baby we all knew he was.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
These days, I couldn't exactly call Relena "pleasant." It had first began when she would come home whining about what a tough day it had been. Then it had gone to her bitching at me. And now life with Relena was pure hell.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked quietly as she entered our room as I was trying to rest on our bed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind having dinner with me? I know you've already eaten - but would you mind sitting with me for a while?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Sure, I'll be down there in a minute."  
  
"Ok! I'll be waiting!" She said happily as she went down the stairs. I slowly got up off the bed as I hear many of my bones crack. I mechanically ran a hand through my unruly hand. I went downstairs with as much enthusiasm as a teenager goes to his final exams. It always began like this. Everything so fucking peaceful and then it would turn into chaos.  
  
I went into the kitchen and made myself some hot tea as Relena was eating her dinner in the dinning room. I took my tea in the dinning room and sat across from Relena.  
  
"Can you believe it, Heero? Today we had another conference for peace to discuss ethics of cultures and one of the delegates said that they felt a bad karma about the whole discussion? Can you believe it? He then starts talking about some 'taboo' and wastes half of our meeting! Heero are you even listening?" Relena asked irritably.  
  
"Relena, honestly I don't understand half the things you are saying because I've never really been to a peace conference and - "  
  
"Oh, so my meeting aren't important enough for to understand?!" Relena asked.  
  
"No, it's not like that - "  
  
"Oh? Then I take it you're found another woman to be interested in, have you?!"  
  
"Relena, for the last damn time! Duo was driving that woman home after his party and we didn't do anything!!"  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Relena would you like to come to Duo's party with me? It would take some stress off your shoulders." I tried to coax Relena as I hugged her from behind as she was typing on her computer.  
  
"No, Heero, I can't go I've got too much work to do." Relena replied as she continued to type. The endless click-clacking of the keys were really starting to get to me. I sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well, alright. I guess I'll have to go alone then. Hilde will miss you." I started to walk toward the door. Sure enough, the doorbell rang and I answered it. Not surprisingly, it was Duo.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Ready to go!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Relena's not coming. She has too much work to do again." I said as I sighed and ran my hand through my hair."  
  
"Oh, well maybe she'll join us later! Now come on, let's go!" Duo said cheerfully as he grabbed my arm and began to drag me to his car. "Yeah, maybe." I replied as I allowed Duo to drag me off.  
  
Duo's party was quite a success. He threw one hell of a house party just because he and Hilde had finally moved into a house. It wasn't a very formal party - that's not Duo's style. I wore my tight black pants and red sleeveless shirt. (A/N: Can you imagine Heero wearing that? *drool*.) I actually enjoyed myself, the party looked more like a teenage club than a party someone would usually throw at his house. Duo's party had Djs, and a blue light sort of engulfed the place. There was food everywhere - just in case his guests had an appetite as Duo did.  
  
Later, Duo drove me and some girl, who was extremely drunk, home. I was very uncomfortable as the girl tried to hug me and at times kiss me. I tried to scoot over to the very end of my seat and even tried to tell her to leave me alone. Meanwhile, the braided idiot was looking at us and chuckling. As we approached the house, I saw Relena standing at the door, waiting for me. As soon as Duo drove me to the door, I opened the car door and tried to get out. The girl clung onto me.  
  
"We had fun today, didn't we sweet heart?" She asked me. I was dumbfounded - I sure as hell hadn't expected this. Relena's eyes widedned.  
  
"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about . . ." I tried to tell the drunken slut.  
  
"It's alright, baby, you don't have to say anything. Gimme a kiss before you leave - like the one you gave me at the party - "  
  
"Okie dokie, It's quite obvious that you're drunk, I'll just take you off Heero and help you back into the car!' Duo said with a tinge of nervousness. As soon as he saw the angry vibes Relena was giving off, he jumped out of the car and went to my aid. He put the girl back inside and shut the door. He waved at Relena and said goodbye as he gave me a worried look before getting back into the car and driving off.  
  
As soon as he was gone I turned to Relena. "It's not what it looks like . . ." I tried to explain my self.  
  
"I know exactly what it looks like Heero Yuy!" Relena said as she crossed her arms and stormed back inside.  
  
"Relena!" I yelled after her.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that!" Relena said as she dropped her knife and fork back into her plate and threw her dishes into the sink. I cringed at the crashing sounds they made.  
  
"Relena, will you just trust me? I'm serious, nothing happened!"  
  
"I did trust you! But then, just because I'm too busy to go off to a party - you go to Duo's party and make out with some other girl!" Relena said as she went back upstairs.  
  
"Relena! It's not like that!" I yelled up at her as I ran after her. I spent the whole night trying to explain myself. In her anger she threw a vase down, and I heard and saw it shatter into a million pieces as it collided with the marble floor. And as the vase shattered, so did all my feeling for Relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran a hand through my hair as I stared out the window. It was storming outside and once in a while I saw a streak of lightning. Not exactly something that will put you in a good mood. I was thinking about the times before I had began dating Relena. Back then, I thought she was one the calmest and most tranquil people I had ever met. After all, she had to deal with numerous delegates and diplomats who could really be a pain in the ass. If people thought celebrities were bad and picky - wait till they meet a politician. Back then, Relena was extremely nice to me and we never had any problems. But now? I can't say the same thing.  
  
"HEERO!" I heard Relena yell from downstairs. I ran my hand through my hair again - a stress reducing habit I had gained. Here we go again, I thought as I went away from the window and downstairs. I had not even reached the bottom of the stairs before -  
  
"Heero! You know the maids are off duty! Could you even help me with the dishes?! Do I have to do everything around here, Heero?! I have a stressful life, couldn't you at least please help me?!" Relena screeched at me - anyone could have hear d a mile away.  
  
"Look Relena, you - "  
  
"You and your stupid excuses!" Relena said as she dramatically threw up her hands in the air and stomped off to her home office. I rolled my eyes as I went downstairs. I rolled up my sleeves and as soon as I got to the kitchen sink, I began cleaning the stacks of dishes. Soon enough, the terror of my life came thudding back into the kitchen.  
  
"HEERO!! Can you not hear me or are you trying to tone me out again?!" Relena said as she suddenly appeared by my side. In all honesty, I couldn't hear a damn thing because of all the water I had on.  
  
"Look, I couldn't -" I began explaining as Relena interrupted me.  
  
"Heero, you never do anything for me anymore! You never help me with everything, just like everyone else! I've had to do everything for myself! Everything I have now is because I did everything all by myself! Everything!" Relena yelled, practically in my face. I can't help it. This time, I finally snapped.  
  
"That's bull shit Relena! You and I know it both! Your father helped you with money and his reputation allowed you to become a foreign minister in the first place! Every since then, people have been helping you left and right! If you want to do everything by yourself then fine! Here!" I yelled straight in Relena' face as I shoved a dish into her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise or anger. I couldn't tell. I din't care. I took a dish cloth and wiped my hands quickly.  
  
"Relena, I quit. I quit my job as your guardian and I dump you as your so called "boyfriend." I then started to run up the stairs to my - our - room. In my fury, I don't remember packing anything. But I did because as I went down the stairs again, I felt a suitcase in my hands. I ran into Relena on the stairs.  
  
"Heero, you can't just abandon me!" Relena desperately told me.  
  
"Relena, I've been trying to put up with your for almost a month now! You've gotten no nicer and our "relationship" might as well be dead! I don't know If I can trust myself with you and not snap! I just can't waste the rest of my life living this way!" I said as I rudely pushed her aside and continued down the stairs. I turned around when I was at the door. Relena was in tears. Usually I would feel bad and do anything to make her stop crying - but now? I didn't give a damn. Not anymore.  
  
"Heero, please . . ."  
  
"I tried to put my trust in you, but it just takes so much out of me." I went out the door and walked - no, ran - to my car and turned the ignition as soon as I got the door open. I didn't give a dman about getting wet - I just wanted to get the hell away from her. As I started to drive away, I saw Relena making her last attempt to stop me from leaving. She ran after my car for a while before stopping, and falling to her knees in the rain. As she fell into a puddle, I stopped the car to look back at her, something telling me to go back. As I stopped and looked at her, I saw her tears spilling like a river. At that moment I felt a stab in my heart. I decided to drove on. Later on, when I found a hotel suitable enough for a night's stay, I discovered I had cried as well. There was a little wet mark coming from my eyes and going to my cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been one month after the incident. That night, Relena almost overdosed on all the headache and anti-stress drugs she tried to take. She was rushed to a hospital and spent a week there, trying to recover. When I didn't show up at the hospital, Duo knew something was wrong. He had tried to call me up and apologize for the party incident, but I ignore his messages on my cell phone. Eventually I got a new number and moved away to my home colony. I work as a computer technician - a pretty good paying job, $150,000 a year. I haven't heard from the others since, no doubt they've tried to track me down. But I don't feel like confronting any of them now. I couldn't go back to Rlena, since I had told her everything I truly felt, from the inside. I want to be alone and heal my broken heart of the love I never truly knew . . .  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
Yup, that's the end! That's my shortest fic so far!! Since all my other fics are at least six chapters long! Well, I don't know if anyone enjoyed this story or not, but this story came as a result of my mood. I tend to write better stories when I'm in a "mood." Anyway, thank you all the future people who will read and/or review this story!! 


End file.
